Into the Light
by Kathy-Chase
Summary: Hermione is looking forward to a weekend away from everything but Ron picks an argument moments before her departure, causing her to leave on a sour note. At the Welcoming Meal she is seated besides someone no one had seen since the Battle of Hogwarts; Severus Snape! Over the weekend they talk more and more before realizing that they have more in common than they thought...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters and settings belong to J K Rowling

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Ron, you are being impossible!" Hermione moved around the bedroom packing her short stay bag ready for her weekend away.

"Am I? Am I really? Well excuse me for wanting to spend a weekend with my girlfriend."

"That isn't the point, Ronald," Hermione let out an exasperated sigh. One weekend, it was one weekend away from him. Could he not just let her have some time to herself? It had been two and a half years since they had realized their feelings for one another but since then, since introducing certain things to their lives, he had been far too clingy for her liking. "It isn't as though I'm leaving you forever, Merlin's beard we could both use some time apart. It'll do us good. I can't remember the last time I spent a few days without seeing you. When was the last time you and Harry went out?"

"But I want to be with you, Hermione; we can see Harry any other time. You've been working all week-"

"And every bloody second we've spent out of work has been together. I'm not going to apologise, Ron. We both need our space even if you don't want to admit it. It isn't healthy for a relationship if we're constantly together. There's never any time to grow as separate people."

"You're just embarrassed of me, aren't you? Stupid Weasley, doesn't know a damned thing about muggle culture! Don't even bother trying to deny it, you know that all this is just you not wanting to be seen with me in public in front of a load of muggles. You're afraid I won't be able to blend in and that people will notice and that I will ruin everything."

Throwing the jumper she had in her hands into her bag, Hermione stopped packing and looked at Ron dead in the eye. She was done with fighting this battle.

"I'm going to the muggle Culture Festival without you, Ronald. End of story. You know what? There isn't even any room for an argument any more. I'm done. You're obviously not mature enough to handle my needs decently as well as reigning in your own. You have refused to give me a weekend alone for more than a year now and I'm not standing for it anymore."

Ron looked to the floor, then back to her face. He could see he had crossed a line, she didn't even look angry anymore. Just resigned and determined. Tears prickled his eyes.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I-" He was cut off abruptly when she turned her back to him and zipped up her bag, pulled on her winter coat and scarf and slung her bag over her shoulder, ready to leave. His features darkened as his brows knit into an uncertain frown. "Hold on, you're not actually serious!"

"Try me, Ron. I'm done. You can't just turn on the water works and expect me to give into you. You've used that card far too many times. I'm tired of it. I'm tired of you," she looked to the ground, then back to him for her final word. "I'm breaking up with you, Ron. I need my own space and at this rate that space is growing significantly smaller by the second. We need time apart. And more importantly you need to grow up; otherwise you will never have a functioning relationship. I'll be back to pick up the rest of my belongings soon."

And with that Ron was left staring as she walked out of the room. Hermione felt the tears start to roll down her cheeks freely now that she was out of his sight. As she reached the bottom steps in the house she heard crashes as Ron went into a fit of rage and tore the room apart. With a faint *pop* Hermione dissaparated from the vicinity.

* * *

><p>Hermione arrived at her destination no less than a second later. She arrived in a damp alley, surrounded by many tall, elegant buildings. She pulled her coat tighter around her and scolded herself for thinking it would be better to bring more books than jumpers. It wasn't as though she would have time to read them anyway, if even a page! The Culture Festival was planned so perfectly that the majority of her time would be used meeting new people who also loved good literature, music, art and food as well as actually experiencing some of those things, starting with the meal this evening cooked by some of the best chefs in the world. At this meal the seating was pre-arranged in order for who people sat next to, to be completely random. The seating arrangement would be in her hotel room, waiting, with only her name and her seat so she could not even guess who she would be seated with. She was looking forward to meeting some like-minded people who had interests in conversations which actually required a brain cell or two.<p>

She walked brusquely out of the alley and down the busy street. She had missed being in a muggle city, other than London. London had, to a point, been spoiled by all of the magic which it contained. She was too well known there among the magical community so she was always meeting witches and wizards who recognised her from the papers. Before she was eleven she could have been eating in a restaurant without knowing that below her were house elves cooking their food to perfection. Now there were only a few places she could go to without feeling the need to request the presence of the manager so that she could give them a piece of her mind.

Here in this city she blended into the background. She could walk and not have a care in the world. Busses and cars passed her on the busy street. Only a few people took notice of her, which was to be expected, but they were not as rude as the witches and wizards of London and allowed her to go about her business.

She soon entered her hotel and signed in. She smiled gratefully at the woman behind the desk and went to find her room in the large hotel. It was rather grand, with plenty of art on the walls. She could tell why the festival was being held in this city; it had history and culture in plenty!

When she got into her room she decided to have her second shower of the day to warm up after being outside in the cold and to relax after her argument with Ron. It was then that the realisation struck her; she was single! Had she really broken up with Ron? Going over the conversation in her head she realised she had and was surprised to find that she felt light hearted knowing she would no longer have to put up with him. She decided that although she loved him she did not want to be with him, and that was ok. They needed their time apart. _Who knows? _She thought. _Maybe one day he'll grow up and we'll be able to be together again._

* * *

><p>Hermione made her way down the stairs later that evening in a dress she had bought especially for this occasion. She knew it was a posh event and didn't want to look drab. Her hair was up with threads of curls hanging here and there. Her dress was long and slim. It was midnight blue in colour, the shape of it clung to her body in all the right places, until her hips where it hung gracefully, covering all of her legs apart from one little slice, visible due to the split in the fabric put there by the designer to tease others. The dress revealed a bit of her cleavage, but not so much that it was not modest. Her back was visible due to the lack of cloth, the front of her dress was held in place by thin strips of fabric tied together at the back of her neck, in a halter neck style.<p>

An attendant ushered her through the warmly lit lobby into the ballroom where tables and chairs had been set up. Hermione glanced around nervously. There were a lot of people there, she saw no one who looked her age. _Maybe it would have been nice to have someone here with me._ She sighed before quickly scolded herself for momentarily thinking she had been wrong in what she had said to Ron and reminded herself that she was here to meet new people who she was more compatible with. Looking around again she noticed how elegant everyone looked. A small smiled tugged at the corner of her mouth at the thought of Ron trying to fit in at a place like this. He wouldn't have lasted ten minutes before giving himself away.

Soon she was being escorted to her seat at a table with five other people, none of which had yet arrived. She sat down on her chair and took up the menu so she could look at the drinks; meals were already pre-booked for the event. She was too nervous to pick her head up as she felt people beginning to fill up the table. A waiter came around to take orders for drinks.

"What would you like, ma'am?" The waiter asked Hermione with a smile.

"Just water, please." She replied.

She gave her menu back to Jane, the name of the waiter indicated by her badge. Hermione put a stray piece of her hair behind her ear and listened to the others on her table. The person next to her asked for a small glass of whiskey. Hermione snapped to attention as she heard his voice. She opened her eyes and looked to her side. Her stomach dropped and her heartbeat accelerated.

"Actually," she said as she gained Jane's attention. "Can I have a glass of wine please?"

Jane nodded and left the table. Hermione turned her head and smiled around the table, but avoided the gaze of the man seated next to her. Her old potions professor; Severus Snape!


	2. Chapter 2

Little side note – Thank you to everyone who has read my first chapter and to those who have reviewed it. I'm just going to warn you now Snape is quite different to how he used to be due to the amazing help he has been receiving from one Fred Craston, who you will read of in the following chapters, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Hermione took a big gulp of her wine as soon as it arrived. The table was quiet as people were preparing the right words for introducing themselves. She looked out of the corner of her eye at Snape. He looked different, in some ways younger. It was as though the stresses of the war had finally been lifted from his shoulders and he was able to be his own age again. Without a million and one responsibilities. He was in muggle clothing, she noted. He wore a black muggle suit, of high quality. It looked very smart with his shorter hair. His greasy long black had been cut so it was only an inch or two long. She knew he had noticed her, at least she thought he had. He must have recognized her, his gaze had lingered on her for a few seconds longer than most people, so why hadn't he said anything?

Looking around her table Hermione noted there were three other women and one more man, other than Snape. The woman sitting to Hermione's left looked to be in her 30s, the other two in their late 40s or early 50s. The last man, who wore a tuxedo, looked to Hermione to be in his early 40s.

The woman in her 30s looked at Hermione with a nervous smile.

"Hi, I'm Linda. What's your name?" She asked, finally plucking up the courage to speak.

"Hi, Linda, My name is Hermione, Hermione Granger."

Snape looked again at the young woman seated beside him, taking a second look. _Hermione Granger?_ He thought, petrified all of a sudden at the thought that someone from the wizarding world had found him at last, after spending two and a half years of his life trying to escape his old life while trying to blend into a muggle civilian lifestyle. It had not been easy. He would not have been able to do it without the help of Dumbledore. Even after death the old man's advice was helpful. When he had been alive he told Snape of a man who would be able to help Snape recover after the war was over and his part was done. This man, Fred Craston, was a man who had been a muggle until he received his Hogwarts letter. After completing his Hogwarts studies he had decided upon taking a job mainly in the muggle world where he was to help wizards and witches who wanted to transfer to an entirely muggle life, and he was able to provide counselling to those with bigger struggles. This was ideal for Snape. Fred had become a trustworthy confidant for Snape who had managed to work through all of his guilt, resentment and grief over the past few years.

He looked again at the elegant young woman beside him. How had he not recognized her? He recognized her wavering high pitched voice anywhere. The little know-it-all and interrupted his classes often enough for him not to even look in her direction to know who she was. But she looked extremely different now; elegant even. Her hair was up with tendrils of curly hair framing her face in a way that screamed for her cheekbones to be recognized. Her backless dress, he noticed, had a few other men casting glances in her direction. She was one of the youngest people in the room, and yet she fit. It was as though she had been bred, born and raised in a family of class, knowledge and culture. It was obvious she belonged in this crowd of people.

He heard snippets of the conversation she was having with the older woman called Linda. They were talking about Shakespeare, someone he had learnt a great deal about over the past couple of years after initially hearing about him through Fred. He was a known writer of a high standard. He had lived centuries ago, about a century after the death of Nearly Headless Nick, Fred had informed him. It interested Snape that such a historical man's writings were still known today, if not more so than back then.

He listened closer to the conversation. He had never realized before but Hermione Granger was mature for her age. She seemed extremely capable,comfortable even, in holding a conversation with someone older than herself. He was deciding on whether or not to talk. He would have preferred not to but the conversation was rather intriguing. They were discussing the real ages of the characters in the play.

"Was Juliet 12, 13 or 14?" Linda was asking.

"I believe she was 13, and Romeo was 19 or so, if memory serves," Hermione replied.

Snape cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, I couldn't help overhearing and I can help you with Romeo's age. You're right about Juliet being 13 but Romeo's age was never specifically mentioned. We can safely assume he was around the age of 17-30 but if we can go on all the information we have on Shakespeare's time then we should be able to safely assume that his age was more or less in his early 20s."

Hermione looked up at him, momentarily in shock that he had actually acknowledged his previous student, for whom he had never showed much liking for. In fact, at times he had appeared to have loathed her very existence purely due to the fact that she was a Gryffindor who was best friends with Harry Potter, the son of his old bully and the love of his life.

She decided that no matter how he had treated her in the past this was now, and it would not be fair to shrug him off when he was obviously making a small effort to be civil.

"Thank you," She said, smiling. Their eyes met momentarily, before Linda broke in.

"Sorry, sir, I haven't had the pleasure of meeting you," she said, holding out her hand to Snape. "My name's Linda, Linda Edwards. And this young lady here is Hermione."

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Linda," Snape smiled and shook her hand before awkwardly accepting Hermione's handshake. "Forgive me, my name is Severus Snape."

"Severus Snape," Linda rolled the name out with a questioning tone. "What an odd name, don't you agree?"

Hermione smiled at Linda, then back to Snape.

"I think it's an especially unique name," She replied in a light tone. "But not a terrible one."

Linda, on her second glass of wine, giggled.

"You both have unique names, for sure."

The rest of the meal was fairly easy going, the food was delicious. Snape and Hermione's interactions were minimal and they didn't get much time to talk individually. As the evening progressed and wine went around everyone at the table engaged in conversation with one another. Hermione paid attention to Snape and how he spoke and the gestures he used. He was nothing like he used to be. He used to radiate stress, sadness and anger which rubbed off on the people in his presence. Now, however, he smiled, he laughed, he even joked! He seemed more carefree than in his past. Despite everything that had happened at Hogwarts this man before her was changed. He was content and, for the time being, happy.

The evening wound down with a short speech from one of the people holding the event, a young man from a university nearby. His name was Sydney Harris, and was 23 years of age. He thanked everyone for attending and informed them all of the following morning's plans, up until lunch where they would be updated for the afternoon. Towards the end he said there was another room where they could go to talk as they relaxed before going to their bedrooms, so that the staff could begin to clean the ballroom. By the time he had finished it was only 10:45pm. Linda asked Hermione to go with her to the lounge, and so Hermione obliged.

In the lounge Hermione stood at the coffee counter, waiting to be served as Linda lounged on a sofa where Hermione had told her to go as she was dizzy on her feet after the alcohol. She felt a small breeze beside her before settling as quickly as it had come. She looked up to identify who had come to stand beside her. Her eyes settled on no other than Severus Snape.

"Hello, Proffes… I mean… err, hello, Sir," She said, smiling awkwardly unsure what she should have called him.

It was as though he had read her mind because seconds later he said "You may call me Severus, or Snape if you prefer. We are in public, surrounded by muggles, and so we must act normal, even if only for appearances."

He returned her smile.

"Would you like to join us?" She asked, gesturing to Linda who was now across the room with a group of people Hermione didn't know. Her shoulders dipped slightly, realizing she had been ditched.

"Do you have a habit of picking up rogues, Granger?" Snape asked with, to Hermione's surprise, a genuine light hearted bit of jesting! She soon realized he was also referring the two boys who were her best friends in Hogwarts.

"I suppose I do, Snape," She smiled so much she felt a little bit goofy. She was unused to this version of Snape; it was a relief to her to know that he was alive and doing well. Her big smile died to a light nervous smile. In a hushed tone she asked "Where did you go? After the battle everyone searched for you, people miss you."

Snape's smile visibly reduced but didn't entirely disappear. He noticed her features were etched with a small amount of concern, unless it was just his imagination. Hermione could tell he was uncomfortable with the change in topic. Snape knew this would be unavoidable. After having a few short conversations this evening he had realized that the curiosity lurked behind those clever hazel eyes that would not be ignored by her. She never had been one for holding her tongue.

"I will tell you if you want to know, but not with all these muggles around. It wouldn't be ideal to be found out in this manner after trying to fit in for so long." Hermione agreed.

"Ok, well this line isn't moving any time soon, maybe there's somewhere without so many people around where we can talk?" Snape offered.

"That would be ideal," Hermione replied, biting her lower lip. Snape couldn't help but notice how much she had grown and developed. The way in which she stood made her figure known. She now stood not as a student bored of waiting but as an adult, as a woman. A woman who was rather stunning, he had to admit to himself. Her hazel eyes twinkled in the dim light.

"Shall we?" He asked, gesturing to the doorway.

"Very well," She smiled and allowed him to lead the way out of the lounge.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews and follows and all that, I can't believe how many people are reading my work! :D I apoligise for any americanisms; I'm from a part of England called Black Country which doesn't use as many British words as it should. I have had my other British friends look at my chapters a few times so there shouldn't be many Americanisms. If there are then I'm sorry! Hope you enjoy this next chapter! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

They managed to find a small room with chairs and tables where they could talk in peace. Snape knew that she would want answers for other people in the wizarding world. After giving Potter his memories, which would be essential to Harry figuring out what needed to be done, he fled from the school. He spent a month locked inside his home, hiding when people came by trying to find him. He felt ashamed of everything he had done. The Daily Prophet was still being delivered to his house and once he read that Voldemort was gone he began his preparations for his departure from his home. He managed to contact Fred Craston who in turn assisted Snape with his disappearance from the wizarding world and into the muggle world. It had been a difficult transition but it was worth it. He did not want to be recognised as any sort of hero, not that he would be, of course. He was afraid of the laughs, the jeers, the satire people would find in the knowledge of how deeply in love he had fallen for Lilly Evans. He also didn't like the thought of people sharing jokes at his expense about how he was bullied and taunted by James Potter who ended up marrying Lilly. It was all too much for him. He was a private man and having people know his life story was humiliating.

He told Hermione of this when they were finally alone.

"I would greatly appreciate it if you did not tell people of my whereabouts. I don't want people poking into my life again to taunt me."

Hermione looked at Snape in astonishment. The man had been through a lot. She couldn't believe that after everything he had done to help end the war against Voldemort he still felt guilty! Of all things he felt guilt.

"Professor," she looked into his dark eyes which were avoiding her own. "Professor hardly anybody knows about your history with Harry's parents. Only some of those who were at the heart of the war with Harry know about it. Harry didn't think it was anybody else's business, he told people of the good things you did. He understands why you did those things, honestly, most of the time you didn't have a choice."

"I allowed the Carrows to torture students who were under my protection when I was headmaster. I killed people," Snape whispered. "I killed good people, I killed Dumbledore!"

"You had no choice, had you stopped the Carrows, Voldemort would have suspected something, Professor we know, but we also know that it was Dumbledore's wish for you to be the one to kill him if the curse didn't kill him before the situation came to fruition. Everyone in the wizarding world knows that. Sure there are still some people out there who don't like you, but there are people who don't like Harry, or me, or Ginny. There are always people out there who aren't going to like you but you can't let them stop you."

Hermione looked at the man who had only half an hour ago looked content with life. She realised that despite the front he had up most of the time his past still haunted him, and prevented him from talking to people who still cared for him in the wizarding world. His brows were knit together in contemplation.

"I, I must apologize," he started. She was about to say there was nothing to say sorry for but he looked her in the eyes and continued, giving her no time. "During your years at Hogwarts I was unfair to you, among many other students. I have realised over the past few years that the way I talked down to you resembled the way I was treated by my peers during my learning years there. It sickens me to think that I was so cruel. I disliked Potter due to his resemblance to his father, combined with the fact that he was a constant reminder of what I had lost. However that is no excuse. If my sessions with Craston have taught me anything it is that I still have a lot to learn and a lot to make up for. Despite how I treated you you were one of my brightest and most promising students. In fact the knowledge you possessed often reminded me of Lilly, she was also the brightest witch of her age. And so, Hermione Granger, I am truly sorry. I had no right to treat you like that."

Snape was looking at the floor by the end of his speech. He didn't want to look her in the eye for fear of seeing anger. Hermione was looking at him in awe. Tears stung her eyes and her mouth was hanging slightly open. Truly she was speechless, for possibly the first time in her life.

She managed to snap herself out of her trance enough to put her hand on his to gain his attention. He looked at her.

"I forgive you," She whispered hoping her voice wouldn't break. "Thank you, Snape."

They smiled at each other before being interrupted by Linda falling against the frame of the door drunkenly. Hermione removed her hand from Snape's and composed herself quickly. The drunken lady was singing with an atrocious out of tune voice. She stopped singing and giggled while looked at the two people sitting opposite each other.

"You two," she said with slurred words, "you two disappeared! I was dancing all alone with no one with me, but it's ok. I had fun. What are you guys talking about? You look very cosy."

She winked at Hermione with a huge grin on her face.

"I think it's time we put this one to bed," said Snape in commanding voice. Hermione nodded as her cheeks burned.

"You can take me to bed anytime!" Linda smirked. "So long as your friend here doesn't object."

Hermione's blush deepened as she stood up to help Snape who had his arm around drunken Linda. She walked over and put her arm around Linda's waist to help prop her up. Linda threw her arms around Snape and Hermione's necks.

"You two are very strange people. You're all serious and secretive. Do you actually know each other?"

Snape smiled at the ground as they began to walk towards the elevator.

"We only met tonight, why would we hide knowing each other?"

"There'd be no point," Hermione said.

"Well for all I know you're covering something up. I don't know, people like to hide things. Like my ex, he liked to hide 'friends' of his!" Linda's laugh quickly died.

"You're definitely drunk!" Hermione laughed.

Together Snape and Hermione managed to get Linda to her room and into her own bed. Before she could sleep they persuaded her to drink a glass of water. They left her with a bucket beside her and another glass of fresh water on the bedside table for when she woke up.

After leaving her room Hermione and Snape stood in the hallway.

"I think it best we continue as though we didn't know each other prior to this evening for the weekend, at least while in the presence of other people," Hermione said with a smile.

"I agree; it would be out of the ordinary to change that now, it could draw unwanted attention."

"Yes, well I must be heading off now, it's getting late."

They awkwardly shook hands and said goodnight to one another before heading back to their rooms.

* * *

><p>Once alone Snape had time to reflect upon the evening's events. It was strange to have seen Granger again after so long. She had certainly changed a lot. She was a know-it-all before; she was even more of one now only she didn't flaunt it. She kept it moderated he had noticed. He found himself surprised at how easy she had been to talk to. How much could a person mature within only two and a half years?<p>

After having a quick shower he got into bed to read before sleep but his thoughts were distracted. Suddenly he found he was thinking about what the following day would entail, what conversations would be held and why Hermione had mentioned Ginny Weasley's name instead of Ron Weasley. He still read the Daily Prophet. He hadn't subscribed for fear of being found. Instead at every weekly session Fred gave Snape all of his copies from the week. From what the paper was saying Ron and Hermione was a couple. He made a mental note, before falling asleep, to slide the question into a conversation the following day.

* * *

><p>As soon as Hermione closed the door to her room she stripped and climbed into the shower to wash off the dull feeling of intoxication. Despite the low levels of alcohol in her system Hermione was feeling light and relieved for the first time in ages. Severus Snape was alive and doing well, for the most part. She could understand why he felt guilty but at the same time she knew that he need not feel it for his role in the war was paramount. The stress he was under was sure to cause a few blips here and there. No one could have done a better job; in fact most people would have surely gone insane under such stress. Without Snape the war against Voldemort would have been a losing battle. She only wished that she could get him to see it like that. Then maybe he would feel better about himself.<p>

Had she been told yesterday that she would find Severus Snape attractive she would have laughed it off. Now, however, she found herself thinking that he looked… attractive. She was hesitant to think so but she couldn't deny it. There was something about Snape with a suit on, with his hair short and combed to one side looking soft to the touch…

Shaking her head to get rid of such thoughts Hermione finished her shower before drying off and going to bed to read a book.


	4. Chapter 4

I bring you chapter 4! :D I'm in my Ravenclaw uniform right now sitting in my World Development class doing this instead of work, work is so boring when there is so much fanfiction to write. I'm really enjoying writing this and I hope you guys are enjoying reading it. I'm also thinking about posting a Luna Lovegood/Charlie Weasley fanfiction I'm working on, I'd appreciate your opinions on the ship. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

During the next day everyone was split into two different groups. Hermione was relieved when she was put in a different group to Snape. She wouldn't have been focused otherwise. Her mind would have been overactive, trying to stop herself from giving away the history between the two. She enjoyed the morning's activities. Linda was in her group and so they walked around together. It was obvious that her head was sore. She kept thanking Hermione for helping the night before, saying that she surely wouldn't have made it to the morning's events had she and Snape not been there to help. Hermione brushed it off saying it was what anyone would do.

Their group went to an art gallery; admittedly art was not Hermione's strong point. She preferred films, music and literature most of all! But she enjoyed it as much as she could. Linda was overly excited by all the art, she dragged Hermione around, explaining to her as they went which artists were her favourites, why and what their paintings meant. They had a break mid-morning so that they could have a drink in the gallery's café.

"Ohhh I just love art!" Linda was saying. "I don't understand how you don't, I mean the amount of emotions that go into them, the meanings behind them, how difficult the life of an artist was and still is!"

"I can appreciate art," Hermione replied. "It's just that I like to be able to read what people feel, what they are thinking. Literature is written words that pinpoint exact emotions, it conveys thoughts and at the same time it can be entirely open to interpretations. It's a weird and wonderful thing."

Linda sighed with a content smile sat upon her lips. "Yes, I suppose it just depends on the person, doesn't it? Some people enjoy being able to see the colour and the pictures while also being able to interpret them in their own way. Other people prefer to have something more set in stone, black and white. But at the same time it isn't black and white. I read a play, quite recently. It was called 'The Cut', very strange. It was about a man who had an awful job trying to sway another man from being serviced due to how terrible the job is. The author of the play never once mentions what the job is but he gives hints. Personally, I think he castrates people. But you see that's the thing, it's open to interpretation despite being black and white!"

Hermione sipped her tea. She enjoyed these talks with Linda. People like her were why she had wanted to come here in the first place. She was glad Ron wasn't here to bug her with stupid questions about everything he saw.

"I think I might have heard of that play, who wrote it?"

"I think his name was Mark Ravenhill."

"Ah yes, I have that play at home, I keep meaning to read it, I've heard of how strange it is."

"Well, I certainly can recommend it if you don't mind being confused!" Linda smiled at Hermione before lowering her voice and leaning in so that no one else could hear. "Did something happen last night? I know I don't remember much but I do remember walking in on you and that Severus character, it looked like a very heart-warming conversation was going on between you both!"

Hermione tried and failed to suppress a nervous smile. She could see the curiosity etched into Linda's features. She quickly thought up a story.

"No, nothing of any interest. We were only talking; I think the alcohol affected you more than you're letting on!" Hermione laughed. "I mean Severus is a nice person but he's old enough to be my dad!"

Linda giggled at that. For a person in her early thirties Linda often seemed as though she was Hermione's age. She liked how easy it was to get on with Linda, this was definitely a person she would keep in contact with after this weekend.

"Age isn't that much of a problem though, I mean how old are you now?"

"21."

"21? I thought you were a tad older, my apologies. And has he mentioned how old he is to you?"

"No."

"Well, luckily he mentioned his date of birth to me, give me a moment!" Linda closed her eyes and was counting on her fingers, her lips moving silently. She opened her eyes a minute later and smiled. "There's only, like, 20 years difference between the two of you!"

"That is still a lot, he's old enough to be my father!" Hermione laughed.

"Yes but he isn't your father, he's a friend who has the potential to be more than a friend. I mean it's not that bad, my mum and dad had 37 years between them! My mother told me there's a big plus side to being with an older man; they have more experience so they're less clumsy than boys your own age."

Hermione shook her head with a smile. She knew it was useless trying to make Linda understand why it wouldn't be a good idea. Snape was her mentor in Hogwarts no matter how much animosity there had been between the two back then. There was too much history and no matter how attractive she may find him now he couldn't be an option. Could he?

"No, no!" Hermione shook her head again to get rid of such thoughts induced by Linda. She smiled at her new friend. "No, it can't happen, I've only just become single again, I need time."

She knew that would be enough to shut Linda up, for now at least.

"So what about you? Do you have your eye on anyone?" Hermione wiggled her eyebrows as she brought her mug up to her lips for another sip.

"Well, you know the guy who gave that speech last night?"

Hermione nearly choked on her tea. She spoke between coughs.

"The guy... who is only... in his early twenties?"

"Oh my God, Hermione!" Linda laughed. "You don't think I'm a cougar, do you? But yes, he has an older brother I met last night who is, dare I say, more handsome than the young lad. We're having lunch today between activities; sorry to say I'm ditching you for him. I'm not really sorry though, I mean he really is gorgeous."

The rest of lunch was much the same. Hermione had to deter Linda from the topic of Snape once more by insisting that she might have lingering feelings for her ex. In her mind, however, Hermione was surprised to find that this wasn't true. All thoughts of Ron as her boyfriend had gone from her mind. She had been suffocated in that relationship and deep down she felt that she had always known that it wouldn't last. She decided she loved him as a friend and nothing more, she only hoped Ron would feel the same towards her.

* * *

><p>Just before lunch Hermione's group returned to the hotel. Linda dragged Hermione towards some sofas where Snape was sitting with a book in his hands. Linda waggled her brows at Hermione before Snape realised they were there.<p>

"Hello Severus," Linda said, interrupting Snape's quiet reading time.

"Greetings," He replied, looking at the two ladies who seated themselves on the sofa opposite him. Linda, slightly on the plump side, was wearing thick woolly black leggings, a long wintery Christmas styled long top with tassels hanging from the hood and black boots. It was warm in the hotel so he couldn't blame her for not wearing a cardigan. Hermione was wearing a long black top which was in the style of a dress but not long enough to actually be a dress. She wore a black belt with rhinestones in the pattern of stars around her waist. Dark blue jeans hugged her legs with dolly shoes on her feet. She also wore a thin black cardigan. Her long brown hair was hidden beneath a black beret. No matter how much he tried he would never be able to deny the fact that the way she looked wiser than her years should allow and she was rather pretty. Snape pushed such thoughts aside, reminding himself that it would not be appropriate. Even if it were she would never think of him in a similar manner. "What brings you here?"

"Well," Linda started. "I am ditching our friend here for lunch and seeing as you're one of the only other people she knows I thought you two should have lunch together so that neither of you are alone."

Linda smiled at the two innocently but Hermione knew what she was doing; she was trying to set them up. Hermione smiled back at her before turning to Snape.

"You don't have to, I don't mind-"

"Nonsense, we can't let you be alone!" Linda interrupted. Hermione looked at Snape apologetically. He only smiled at the older woman's antics; he knew what she was trying to do.

"Linda is right, you shouldn't have to eat alone," Snape started. Hermione tried her best not to look shocked. He was actually ok with eating alone with her? Just the two of them? "If you wish, of course, you may join me for dinner."

Not wanting to look like a fool Hermione accepted the invitation._ This is going to be an awkward lunch!_


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for not posting this yesterday, Saturdays are busy days for me. However it is half term now so I'll have more time for writing :P Hello to my friend, Kelsey, who is reading this, we should hang out sometime this week! :D I hope you enjoy this next chapter, let me know what you think.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Ten minutes later Linda's new friend appeared. She introduced him quickly. His name was Trent Harris. He was 34, only three years older than Linda. As Linda had said earlier he was rather handsome, sporting stubble, short dark brown hair, and a cheeky one sided smile. He was tall, definitely over six feet. Suddenly bubbly Linda was shy! Hermione could tell why.

After a short conversation Trent and Linda took their leave and it was just Hermione and Snape. Snape went to put his book in his room and get his coat while Hermione went to her room to get her coat. Five minutes later Hermione descended the stairs into the reception where Snape stood by the door waiting.

"Shall we?" Snape said, gesturing to the door. Hermione nodded with a smile. "I know a café run by wizards not far from here, I thought it would be ideal."

They started to walk side by side down the street, with Snape leading the way. Hermione put her hands in her pockets, pulled out her gloves and put them on.

"So, do you live round here now?" Hermione asked, trying to make things less awkward.

"I live in a small town now, an hour from here on the bus. I come into the city every now and then but not too often. Although people of the magical variety tend to avoid this dump they can still be seen from time to time."

She was surprised he'd actually answered her, in the past he would have said something along the lines of "There's no need for small talk, Miss Granger."She suppressed a grin at the thought, but didn't realise that Snape was looking out of the corner of his eye and had caught the beginnings of the grin.

"Is there something funny, Miss Granger?" Snape smirked as shock registered on her face before she relaxed again.

"Not a thing, Professor. You're just, you're very different."

"What do you mean by 'different'?"

"Oh you know, you're friendlier, easier to get along with. You look more relaxed. You're less doom and gloom and more cheery and… you're kinder."

There was silence for a moment or two as Snape digested Hermione's description of him.

"Am I still an insufferable little know-it-all?" Hermione asked. A smile spread across her face as she noticed him relax more. She would have sworn she saw him chuckle ever so slightly.

"Of course you are," He replied. "Once a know-it-all, always a know-it-all. However you do seem to handle it better now. You are also different. Wiser, I think. You're very mature for your age. I think in another life we could have been great friends."

"Well, it's not too late you know, to be friends. I mean it would be awkward at first I should imagine but why can't people try to be friends? It's a perfectly natural thing to do. I'm now friends with quite a few of my old professors, on a first name basis. For example: Minerva, Horace and Sybil. Harry and I are on good terms with Draco and you know how well we got along back in Hogwarts."

Snape couldn't help but notice she had refrained from the use of the word 'Ron'.

"Might I ask why you have not mentioned Weasley, yet? From what I've been reading in the Daily Prophet you two are somewhat of an item."

Hermione was taken aback by the sudden change of topic. Snape was just beginning to think he shouldn't have asked but she recovered her wits and answered.

"We were. However things have changed, or rather haven't changed. Ronald is still young at heart and between you and me he is very clingy."

Together they laughed. It was all so surreal! After all of that time of strained lessons, after everything that had happened since those lessons here they were, together walking down the street for lunch together talking about Hermione's love life!

"This is rather strange," Hermione admitted.

"I must agree with you there, Granger. This is the place." Snape showed Hermione into a small café on the corner of a street only a few blocks from the hotel.

As she stepped inside she was instantly hit by the warmth of a fireplace and the fresh smell of cinnamon and coffee. It was pleasantly small, with only six tables, each seated only two people. There was no one else in there other than Hermione, Snape and a friendly old man behind the counter.

"Severus, you're back!" cried the old man as he smiled and stepped from behind the counter to shake Snape's hand. "And who might I ask is this young lady here?"

"This is Hermione Granger, Caleb."

Caleb looked at Hermione with twinkling eyes. He shook her hand firmly, smiling even more than before, if that were possible!

"Well hello there, my lady, welcome to my café. Here, have a seat, both of you."

As he went back behind the counter Hermione and Snape sat down opposite each other.

"Does he know about the Battle of Hogwarts?" She asked in a whisper. The man was friendly, but that was not the reaction she was used to getting when being introduced to someone new. She wasn't big headed, by all means. It was just that she was used to people saying something with at least a hint towards her role in the war. If they didn't then they simply ignored her. Those people were usually the ones who would have preferred Voldemort to have won. Snape smiled back at her.

"No, he hasn't had any real news from the wizarding world for a decade or so now. After the night when Potter was a baby Caleb decided he was tired of the stress being a wizard had and so he decided to live a quiet life here. Café Cal is a lot like the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley; only witches and wizards can spot it and enter, and seeing as there are so few of them around here Cal's customers are few and rare, which is ideal for him and for myself. He would have disappeared from the wizarding world for good but he couldn't imagine a life in which he had to work with muggles."

Hermione nodded in understanding. A few moments later Caleb returned to their table with two cups of tea and two menus before leaving once more.

The food was delicious, far better than Hermione had expected it to be. Conversation was small. They talked about the weekend and what they had done in the morning in their separate groups.

"I must say, at this rate you're blending into the sea of muggles far better than I am, and I'm muggle born!" Hermione said.

Snape laughed at that.

"I suppose you're correct. However, I feel it is my obligation to remind you that I have had two years living as a muggle while also undergoing muggle training with Fred!"

"Ah yes, Fred!" Hermione sighed happily, just before a question popped into her head. "Snape, do you think you'd be able to see people from the wizarding world again? Just to talk to them, to let them know you're ok."

"I'm talking to you, aren't I? Is that enough?"

Hermione looked into the mug in her hands. There was a little bit of tea left at the bottom.

"I know, but Minerva has been worried sick about you, it would give her some peace of mind to see you in person, to be able to talk to you and have you explain things to her yourself."

Snape smiled. God damn that girl was persistent! He wanted to say no. He wanted to get up and leave, forget the whole weekend and disappear again. Vanish to where no one could find him. Somewhere where no one could mock him, or pity him. But there was something in Hermione's eyes. What he said was none of the above.

"I'll think about it."

Hermione smiled up at him, looking him in the eyes. He looked so nervous about it, but she was glad he was at least considering seeing Minerva. She took hold of his hand from across the table and squeezed it gently.

"Thank you," she said. Her voice was just above a whisper. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Later on, back at the hotel, Snape and Hermione parted ways for the afternoon. Linda re-joined Hermione in the reception just before their group left. While they sat in a large hall waiting for the guest speaker to arrive Linda talked about her lunch with Trent.<p>

"He was wonderful, Hermione. Trent has a pet Staffordshire bullterrier called Pete, he lives half an hour's drive from me, he has no kids but he wouldn't mind them one day, he works in publication and in summers he goes away for two weeks to different underprivileged countries to teach English!"

"He sounds perfect!" Hermione replied with a smile, she was glad Linda's date had gone well! "Are you seeing him again?"

"Yes, I told him I want to spend the rest of the weekend with you, since the whole point of this was to make new friends, so we exchanged numbers and he's going to call me tomorrow to make plans! Anyway, how was your dinner with Mister Severus Snape?"

Hermione laughed quietly at the look Linda was giving her.

"It was nice, nothing extravagant like yours, just a quiet dinner in a small café."

Linda was nodding with a devilish grin, wanting less boring details and more romance.

"I've told you, Lin, it can't happen! He's far too old for me."

Linda prodded Hermione in the arm.

"I think the lady doth protest too much, besides I've already pointed out that he's not too old for you. In fact I think you need a man, not a boy like that ex you told me about. You need a man who can talk to you on an intellectual level, not someone who talks to you about pranks and such nonsense. You, my dear friend, need someone who can make you feel like a woman." Linda winked as Hermione's cheeks burned bright at the last comment. She put her face in her hands to stifle her laughs and to hide her blush.

"And you know all of this from the extensive amount of time we have spent together over the years?"

"Why my dear Hermione, I may not seem like the smartest cookie in the jar-"

"That doesn't make sense, cookies don't have any intellect."

"It doesn't have to, you know what I mean. Anyway, I might not be the smartest student in the University-"

"Better."

"-But that does not mean that I am a bad judge of character. To be honest it's one of the things I'm best at."

The two smiled at each other before the lights went down. A spotlight appeared on the right side of the stage where a woman stood, ready to begin. A projector lit up the background to inform everyone of who it was. Before them stood Alice Sebold, the author of 'The Lovely Bones'.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys, this chapter was going to be double the usual size but it made more sense to turn it into two chapters because it was difficult to fit it all into one chapter. :) I hope you enjoy it! :P

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

For the evening everyone had been told to dress in their best black tie clothing. Hermione wore a dark red floor length dress. Unlike the dress she had worn for the welcoming meal this one flared at the bottom. Her bust was pushed up slightly by the built in corset which clung to her body as there were no straps to hold it up.

When Snape laid eyes on her he thought she looked like an entirely different person. She was stunning, there was no denying it. He forced himself to look away, reminding himself that she was 20 years younger than him, no matter how much she grew. As she walked towards him her eyes absorbed him. He wore a black tuxedo which gave him an air of importance. His hair should have clashed with his outfit; it looked as though it had not been styled at all but somehow he made it work. Beside him stood Linda who greeted her as she came to a stop next to the two.

The evening's entertainment, it turned out, was a dance. Everyone was going to be taught how to do the waltz before everyone was to perform the waltz with a chosen partner in front of three judges. Music would play for people to get into the swing of the dance. Whoever was left in the last 10 minutes of the music would be judged during those last minutes. The judges would choose which couple would be 1st, 2nd and 3rd from those people. The judges included Alice Sebold, Sydney Harris and a woman called Abbey Clancey who was apparently well known in this particular muggle community.

Snape noticed Hermione looking slightly puzzled as she clapped along with the rest of the crowd. He leaned in to her and whispered that she did a version of the waltz on a tv show called Strictly Come Dancing in 2013 with a man called Aljaz Skorjanec. She inclined her head slightly towards his with a smile and thanked him. She was slightly taken aback by how close they were, but didn't move away. She told herself it was to maintain the façade, not because she loved the smell of parchment that radiated from the potions master.

Everyone was given ten minutes to prepare themselves and to find a partner. Trent and Linda teamed up straight away. Hermione turned around, looking at the crowd, before turning back to Snape.

"I don't really know any other people here," She started before being abruptly cut off by a man who coughed into his hand in order to gain Hermione's attention. She tore her eyes away from Snape to see what the man wanted. He was tall, far taller than Hermione. He had light brown hair that ran thickly around the side of his head, as though the area above his ears was a dead zone. His clothing, she noted, made him look like he was in a museum, working, not as though he were at a fancy weekend getaway about to waltz. She looked in his light blue eyes. He only looked to be in his early thirties.

"Hello," He said nervously. "Sorry to interrupt, I was just wondering if you already have a partner for the dance."

Hermione smiled kindly before turning to Snape and silently begging for help. Snape saw an opportunity to have some fun. He smirked at her and then smiled even more as he saw realisation dawn in her eyes. Snape looked past Hermione at the man who was one foot taller than Snape, at least.

"She was just trying to find someone to dance with her; unfortunately I already have a partner. I'm sure she'd be glad to dance with you, won't you, Hermione?" Snape laughed slightly at her expression.

Hermione felt a strange sensation in her stomach as he said her name. Trying to ignore the feeling she agreed with Snape.

"Excellent," Said the giant. "My name's Den, by the way. I just have to go to the loo; I'll be back in a tick."

Hermione turned to Snape with fury on her face as Den trotted across the room. Snape was grinning ghoulishly at her which forced her mouth to twitch slightly. She tried and failed to keep the irritating smile away.

"I'll get you for this, Professor!"

He laughed at her serious tone of voice.

"Oh, I'm sure you will, Granger."

She couldn't help but laugh.

"And who are you going to dance with now?" She smirked. "Linda's with Trent and you've just set me up with a giant who, in case you didn't notice, smells of cabbage and looks like he's in a library!"

Snape looked around him, spotted a woman who was pretty enough and walked towards her. Hermione observed the unfolding scene. The two spoke for a few minutes, laughed lightly. Before she knew it Snape was beside her again.

"Her name is Sandra, and she is now my dancing partner."

Hermione shook her head.

"Why do I have to dance with the oaf?"

"Consider it your potion master's last chance to give you a detention."

A few minutes later Den returned from the loo to join Hermione and Snape left to join Sandra. Soon after the instructor walked onto the stage and began her coaching.

Den, Hermione soon found, was not very good with coordination. Within the first twenty minutes he had stepped on her toes at least 7 times. The difference in height between the two made everything all the more difficult because her steps were short and petite whereas his were large and unruly. She may as well have been dancing with Hagrid! She managed to catch glimpses of Snape through the crowds every now and then as they turned and twirled with the music. At one point they managed to catch each other's eyes. They smiled momentarily before being dragged around with the next bout of music. Snape wasn't having much more luck. Although his toes were still intact Sandra was a chatterbox. She wouldn't stop talking about her life, most of all her cats. She had 5 cats, he learned. After some time he switched his brain off to her talking and focused on the dancing.

After an intense hour of learning all of the moves the instructor said that anyone who wanted to change partners could do so in the break, which would last 20 minutes. Hermione parted from Den gratefully. She walked to the side of the room, sat on a bench and took her shoes off so she could rub her toes. She felt the bench dip each time someone sat beside her and turned her head when she felt someone sit right next to her. It was Snape. He looked positively drained!

"Regretting making me dance with Sir Trips A Lot, are you?" She joked.

"Not for a second," He smiled. He saw her out of the corner of his eye as she smiled while rubbing her sore feet. He saw Sandra across the room, smiling at him. His heart dropped at the thought of trying to dance with her in a competition. "However, not regretting doesn't mean I will force you to dance with him all evening. If you no longer wish to dance with him I shall take his place."

Hermione laughed, he wasn't getting off that easy!

"You're trying to get out of having to dance with that woman for the rest of the evening, aren't you?"

"No, not at all,"

"Don't lie, Professor, or you'll have to stick with her for the rest of the evening."

"Fine, please don't condemn me to dancing with that harpy for the rest of the evening. I'll have to cut my own ears off if you do."

Hermione smiled. He was looking rather nervous at the thought of dancing with the other woman for the rest of the night.

"Fine, I'll dance with you. But you should know that if Den I didn't value being able to walk so much I'd let you suffer with Sandra for the rest of the night."

"Ok, that's fair enough."

Linda soon found the two on the bench. She looked rather out of breath. A cheeky grin was spread across her face; she was obviously very happy.

"Look at you two flirting away while I'm searching every nook and cranny for you!" She exclaimed as she sat herself next to Hermione.

Snape noticed Hermione's cheeks gain more colour as she blushed with the remark. He smiled on the inside at her reaction to the comment, he found it rather amusing. Hermione caught him looking at her; she nudged him subtly, pulling him back to earth. They were interrupted by Den, who was once again coughing in order to gain their attention.

"I'm terribly sorry, sir, but I've had to persuade her to dance with me for the rest of the evening; I wasn't working too well with her," Snape pointed to Sandra who was standing across the room, not looking too happy at Snape having ditched her. "However you are welcome to ask her to dance with you instead, I'm sure she'd enjoy your company."

Den looked at Hermione with what must have been his version of puppy-dog eyes.

"I'm sorry, Den, it's just not working out."

"Ok," Den turned slightly to see what Sandra looked like before turning back to Snape. "Enjoy your evening, sir, she's a wonderful dancer. I wish you both the best."

With that Den turned and walked across the floor to Sandra, who perked up at the interest the man was showing her.

"What an odd fellow!" Linda said. "How on earth did you end up dancing with that?"

Hermione looked at Linda with a grin and pointed over her shoulder at the man beside her.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys, sorry it took so long for this update, I've had a lot going on. I have been informed by a kind reader that my story possesses some inaccuracies in some of my facts. I have been so concentrated on getting the cannon facts of the wizarding world correct that I have forgotten to completely check my facts from the muggle world, meaning that some of the people I have mentioned should not have been mentioned due to the timing of my story (two and a half years after the Battle of Hogwarts). I hope you can forgive these errors and continue enjoying the story. I have had to continue using Alice Sebold but that is only for this chapter, so that I could finish her use in this part. From now on I promise no more errors like this. Thank you once again for reading my fanfiction, I appreciate everyone's support!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

The twenty minutes were gone in a flash and soon Hermione was being led to the dance floor by Snape. The music played and everyone started moving around them, practicing on their own in order to prepare for the competition. Hermione and Snape moved slowly at first, finding their feet as new partners.

Snape reached out to take Hermione's hand in his. She didn't resist as he took her hand and raised it, stepping slightly closer to her as he did so. Her palm was soft and delicate, he noted involuntarily. She closed the gap as she put her other hand on his shoulder. She felt his hand slip around her waist. In no time at all they were moving with the music. The steps were quick, easy and light. Every now and then Snape would twirl Hermione before pulling her back in. Other times he would lift her into the air; a move that had been used at the Yule Ball during Hermione's fourth year at Hogwarts. Soon the music was all but gone from her mind and it was just her and Snape and the floor. They stopped gracefully as the music came to a close. Snape held one of Hermione's hands in his as she took one small step away to bow. He kissed her hand lightly as he bowed in return. They stood together and looked around; there were only 11 other couples partners still on the dance floor.

Hermione had no idea how long they had been dancing for, but it had been fun. Together the two looked at the stage where Sydney Harris was trying to get everyone's attention.

"These past ten minutes have been enjoyable; however the time has come for us to announce the winners of the dance," Sydney opened an envelope he was holding in his hands. He pulled out 3 cards. "In third place, are David Helloway and Sam Duneau! In second place," Sydney put the first card to the back. "Are Ted McShane and Penelope Shan! And finally, in first place, for their ability to stray slightly from the choreography and make the dance their own and for the ability to dance with such passion, are Severus Snape and Hermione Granger!"

Applause bombarded Hermione's senses from every corner of the room. They had won? Had there been a mistake? Surely there couldn't have been that much passion between a student and a professor, and if there had been how had she not been able to realise it? Hermione looked at Snape with a puzzled look, waiting for answers. He wished he had answers for her but they were evading him, too. Deciding to put their thoughts aside Hermione and Snape allowed themselves to be whisked onto the stage to receive signed copies of The Lovely Bones as their prizes.

It wasn't until they were on stage with the spotlight beaming down on them that Snape realised he was still holding Hermione's hand. He would have released it but he realised that she was holding onto his hand just as much as he was holding onto hers. Hermione felt his grip on her hand change slightly, but didn't want to let go. She was nervous and felt like she would fall apart if she had to stand there alone with no physical comfort.

* * *

><p>An hour and several drinks later the two were stood at the bar in the lounge, not hand in hand, with their drinks.<p>

"I wonder where Linda and Trent went," Snape said.

"It isn't that much of a mystery, Professor!" Hermione replied. Snape was a little taken aback at how frank Hermione was being; he was so unused to seeing her like this.

"Careful, Granger or you might just land yourself with another detention," Snape said jokingly.

"But sir, you said making me dance with that oaf was the last detention you would give me," Hermione smirked, fluttering her eyelids innocently.

"Oh no, no, I said consider it my last chance to give you a detention, that does not necessarily mean that it is my last detention for you."

Hermione bit her lip. Even if it was just the alcohol, she was enjoying this. Being in Snape's company was far less intimidating than she ever thought it would be. She could certainly get used to it. There was silence for a few minutes in which Snape was thinking about the how easy it was now, talking to Hermione. Thinking about this reminded him of the talk they had had while in Cal's Café and how mature she seemed when approaching certain topics. Hermione had said that Minerva was worried about him. There were some people he missed from the wizarding world and despite how strict and sharp tongued she could be, Minerva was certainly one of those people. She was a good person who didn't deserve any kind of stress he might have put her under when he disappeared.

"Yes," He said quietly, but Hermione had heard him and was now looking at him curiously. "I mean, what you asked me, earlier today. Your request for me to talk to Minerva, I think it is only fair for me to tell her what I've been up to."

Hermione hugged the potions master tightly for a moment. Snape was almost stunned when he automatically reciprocated the action. Before long they realised what they were doing and released each other.

"Thank you," Hermione coughed slightly, embarrassed.

"Not to worry, I owe it to Minerva. I'd like to surprise her though, so I'd appreciate you keeping this a secret until a time can be arranged for me to meet Minerva in person. I'll need your help with that, if you have the time to spare."

"Of course I do, I think it's a wonderful idea. I'll start arranging something as soon as I get ho- oh crumbs!" Hermione put her forehead on the bar and groaned. "I haven't sorted out alternative lodgings yet!"

Snape was unsure what to do in the situation he suddenly found himself in so, naturally, he took a large gulp of his drink. Hermione stood up once again, looking composed. Perhaps a little dishevelled. Snape thought she looked more relaxed than she did when she appeared to try to keep every little detail of her appearance intact and spotless; he allowed himself to think that it made her look more sexy. He figured if she heard it she would take it as a compliment and he wasn't overthinking the thought therefor it was ok. Besides, he was getting towards medium levels of intoxication so he could always blame it on that. It was just one little thought.

"I'll just go to Harry and Ginny's, Ginny's said before that they would be fine with putting me up for a short while if I ever needed to get away from Ron."

"Excellent!" Snape said with a little more enthusiasm than necessary. "Another drink?"

"You're not trying to get me drunk, are you professor?" Hermione deliberately bashed her eyes at Snape playfully. Her head was feeling light and jolly with the alcohol running through her system; it was a wonderful feeling.

"Why Miss Granger, do be careful; what would Miss Mcgonagall have to say about your behaviour, I wonder."

"You can ask her yourself soon enough," Hermione smiled over her glass before finishing what was left and getting another drink.

* * *

><p>Hermione was rudely awakened the next morning with a loud knock on her hotel room door. Her crusty eyes opened a fraction. Light burned in her mind painfully as it flooded through the open curtains. She closed her eyes again and moaned sadly at the thought of getting up. She stretched a little before pulling the duvet closer around her. She smiled quietly as she felt the arm around her waist hold her close. She nudged the other persons feet with her own, resulting in an entanglement of legs. She grinded gently into the body behind her, feeling the morning's effect. She felt the arm around pull her closer into his body as another arm snaked its way to her thigh. Her breathing was rough with anticipation as the hand slid gently over her skin, up and down her thigh, teasingly. She grinded again as the man traced his lips against the skin on the back of her neck, nudging hair out of his path. As he began to meet her grind gently she realised there was a few too many layers of clothing.<p>

Seconds before an escalation in the morning's glory another knock came to the door followed by Linda's voice, pulling the two out of their cloudy, lust filled minds. Suddenly Hermione realised she wasn't sure who she was with. She sat up and whipped the crust from her eyes before daring to look at the man.

She was more than shocked to find her potions professor! Christ, how much had she had to drink last night? She looked under the covers and was relieved to find her tights still on and his trousers still on. However she was shocked to find he was shirtless and she was wearing the missing shirt. Snape was looking at her, equally shocked.

He was considering what to say when Hermione whispered quickly while pointing from him to her.

"Did we… you know?" She stopped pointing.

He thought back to the night before. He remembered stumbling into the room, holding Hermione up. He had tried helping her get to bed but he was also drunk and out of sorts. She had pulled him down with her and he had been too tired to argue. She had started to strip off to go to bed but had managed to stop her from taking everything off. He couldn't find any pajamas so he made her wear her keep her tights on and wear his shirt for modesty. He could recall saying he should leave but Hermione had only mumbled and thrown the duvet over him. Too tired to leave Snape had fallen asleep.

"No," He replied at last. There was another knock at the door followed by Linda calling for Hermione.

Hermione leapt out of bed and over to the door as she realised Linda was turning the door handle to let herself in. She let it open a couple of inches so that she could hide her body while poking her head into slight view to show she was up and ok.

"Hi," Hermione managed.

"You're late!" Linda was about to go on about how long she and the group had been waiting when she noticed the bright pink in Hermione's cheeks and the white collar of a shirt. "You've got someone in there, haven't you?"

Linda was grinning, wanting every detail of Hermione's dirty little secret. Hermione was turning crimson.

"No, there's nobody else in here, I just need to get dressed, I'll be out in a minute!" Linda stopped Hermione from shutting the door for a moment.

"You wouldn't happen to know where Severus is, would you?" She asked with a sly smile.

"Not a clue."

"Sure," Linda winked. "And I didn't leave the party early with Trent last night! Anyway," Linda raised her voice. "If you do see Severus Snape, do tell him he's also late. I'll be waiting out here."

Hermione nodded before shutting the door quickly on Linda, who was quietly cackling to herself. She turned back to Snape who was face down in the pillow, falling back to sleep. She walked over to the bed quietly, picked up a pillow and hit him with it hard enough to wake him up again.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys, thanks for the reviews! This chapter is longer than most of my chapters, I have a habit of getting slightly carried away when writing. Hope you enjoy this chapter! :P

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Sunday was an odd day for Snape. He was sure Hermione would avoid him more that day after the awkward start to the morning. He hadn't meant for anything to happen. What little did happen was the result of a late drunken night and an unclear hazy morning. For Sunday everyone was back in one big group. They went to the natural history museum where everyone was allowed to wander around as they pleased.

He noticed Linda kept nudging Hermione while whispering in her ear. Hermione was somehow managing to be very nonchalant about everything from the morning. She included Snape in their conversations when Linda dropped the secret topic. From the way she was acting it was as though nothing had happened at all, which for some reason made Snape feel less ok than he was. Surely he wasn't actually wishing she acknowledged it more? He couldn't want anything like that; she used to be his student. No matter how improved she was now she was still 20 years younger than he was.

Hermione, on the other hand, was enjoying the day. The unexpected morning had changed her perspective on things slightly. When she looked at Snape she allowed herself a cheeky grin as she remembered what had almost happened. She felt so devious; it almost made her want to break some rules. Linda was pestering her for details. Hermione was surprised at herself for not feeling awkward or even ashamed. If something like that had happened with Ron she would have been in a very different mood. Linda was right; older men knew more about how to arouse girls than boys her age. Granted she had only really been with Ron but had it have been Ron that morning instead of Snape she knew from experience that he would have rushed more to get into her pants. He wouldn't have taken the time to stroke her thigh gently, teasingly.

At the memory Hermione felt a spark in her stomach. Every time she thought about his touch on her it felt like a fire was trying to be lit inside her. She felt like the only thing that would finally ignite the fire was… well… something she didn't think would actually happen in reality. Perhaps if they hadn't been interrupted that would be different, she thought. Another spark sent shivers through her body.

For the rest of the day Hermione distracted herself by looking at all of the amazing pieces of history the museum had to offer. There was an ancient Egyptian section in which there were mummified animals and an actual mummy outside of the sarcophagus.

All in all the day went well for Hermione who had sparks going off which made her buzz from head to toe. However Snape's day went a lot less smoothly. Although Hermione was being normal with him he couldn't help but wonder when she would say something about the morning. He was expecting it to happen when they were alone but when Linda left them so she could go to the loo Hermione was still fine with him. Maybe she didn't want to talk in public, he thought. Or maybe she was so horrified she just wanted to block it out completely. Either way Snape's mind felt rather heavy throughout the day. He should have insisted on going back to his own room.

* * *

><p>The end of the day came round far too quickly for Hermione's liking. Linda left Snape and Hermione so that she could get her buss home. Hermione was in her room packing when there was a knock at the door. Hermione walked to the door and opened it to reveal an awkward looking Snape.<p>

"Is everything ok?" She asked.

"Yes, I… I just wanted to apologize for, well, for this morning."

Hermione felt baffled at the fact that he was apologising. She immediately felt horrible. Had he been feeling guilty? All day? While she was high on sparks?

"I… you don't have to apologise, Severus."

Snape felt the hairs on his arms and on the back of his neck stand up; it was the first time Hermione Granger had ever said his name. It seemed to roll over her tongue before hanging on, like a whisper or a memory. He frowned. Hermione saw confusion in his features.

"Seriously; it was very early, we had both been very drunk last night, for all we know we still had alcohol in our systems."

She offered him a smile, which he returned but still with a confused look in his eyes. She struggled with finding something to say that would make him feel better, so she said the first think that came to her.

"We would have both been consenting adults anyway, so it's not really too much of a big deal."

She felt the air become tense between them. Why had she said that? Could she have thought of anything more awkward to say? She kicked herself on the inside. Even though it was true and she knew she would have been ok with it maybe Snape felt different about it. Maybe he thought it would have been miles too strange. Maybe he thought of her as a child no matter how old she grew, there were 20 years between them after all!

"Right," He slowly said. Suddenly he felt unsure what to do with himself. So, was she ok with what almost happened? During the seconds he was trying to find out where he should look he caught the look on Hermione's face. Her eyes looked like she was shocked at herself and mortified. Her cheeks were burning brightly and she was failing to stop herself from grinning. Whether the grin was a nervous one or a memory or the situation in general he couldn't be sure.

"Right," She repeated quietly. She quickly found something to say to steer the conversation in an easier direction. "So, how should I contact you about meeting Minerva?"

Snape snapped his attention back into focus.

"By owl? I can give you my address before departing."

"Excellent," Said Hermione.

"Excellent."

There was awkward silence for a few more seconds.

"Well, I should finish packing," Hermione said while pointing to her bags on her bed.

"Me too, I'll bring you the address by later."

"Excellent."

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later Snape knocked on her door once again to give Hermione his address.<p>

"I'd appreciate you not sharing this with anyone."

"Of course, I won't tell a soul!"

"Thank you, I look forward to hearing from you," Snape smiled and awkwardly held out his hand, unsure of what else to do.

"And I look forward to meeting you again soon, Professor," Hermione smiled. As she shook his hand she felt a spark ignite a feeling of boldness and rebelliousness. On an impulse Hermione leaned forward and pecked Snape on the cheek before withdrawing into the room and closing the door with a smile at Snape's expression; he looked positively flabbergasted!

* * *

><p>At around 6:00pm Hermione apparated back into the house she and Ron had been sharing for just over a year. At last her time in this place was at an end. She was done with being with Ron; she only hoped he would be able to be her friend again, one day. She might not have wanted him as a boyfriend or a lover but he still had a place in her life. She didn't want to lose him completely.<p>

The house was chillier than usual. Hermione walked into the living room to find Ron lying on the sofa with a blanket, a pillow and an unshaved face. He jumped up as she entered the room.

"I didn't think you were coming back," he said as relief flooded over him.

"Well I can't just leave all of my belongings here, I need fresh clothes."

Hermione put her bag down, walked to the stairs on the other side of the living room and ascended without looking at Ron again. She couldn't bare the pained look on his face; he was like a wounded puppy. As she walked into the bedroom she heard him follow suit. He walked slowly into the bedroom as though Hermione was a lioness who could bite and kill him at any moment.

"Please, Hermione please don't leave me. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Hermione looked at Ron with pity.

"I've made my decision, Ron. I'm sorry you're upset about it, but this was never going to work out. We're just too different," Hermione stopped talking as she noticed Ron; he looked like he was holding back tears.

"Have you met someone else?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Of course I have, don't you remember me telling you I was going to that weekend away to meet new people?"

"You know what I mean, Hermione. You seem different to how you were when you left," Ron stopped talking for a moment. It looked as though he were trying to fit imaginary pieces of a puzzle together. "Have you… have you been intimate with someone else?"

Hermione winced. It looked like it was physically painful for Ron to say that out loud.

"No, Ronald, don't be ridiculous. We've only just broken up."

"You don't sound too convincing, darling. You've met someone, I can tell. You're avoiding eye contact. Just tell me the truth!"

"Ron, stop this,"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Ron shouted. "Just tell me the goddamn truth, or I swear-"

"Fine! Fine, Ronald, you want the truth? Ok, I met someone. However I didn't have sex with him, I had an actual conversation with him, remember those, do you? It was great, by the way. In fact it was such a stimulating conversation that it led to more conversations over the few days I was there. We had many conversations and it was great because for once I actually needed to use my brain. What? Got nothing to say? Great. I'm just going to pack some clothes and I'll leave. I'll ask Ginny to pick up the rest of my things another time."

Hermione turned her back to him. She grabbed some clothes from her side of the wardrobe, folded them and put them in a bag. She was angry, yet upset. Inside she didn't think she should be upset about breaking up with Ron; it was the right thing to do. But where her mind gave her logic her heart gave her feelings. Tears rolled silently down her cheeks as she packed her bag. Ron was still in the room. He was sitting on the bed with his head held in his hands. He was also silently sobbing. Since the Battle of Hogwarts all of her spare time had been devoted to Ron most of all. They had helped each other through the losses they suffered as a result of the war. They had been one another's rock for two and a half years. However over time the sea of time had chipped at the rocks, turning them to sand and then to dust until there was nothing left for Hermione to hold onto. How could life be so cruel?

Before leaving, Hermione sat on the bed beside Ron. She pulled him into a hug. Together they held onto each other.

"Please, please don't go," Ron whispered while holding his sobs at bay to allow the words to be heard.

"I'm sorry, Ron," Hermione sobbed.

She pulled away from the hug. Grabbing her bag she turned to him one last time before leaving.

"I've got to go."

With that Hermione left Ron. When she was out of his site he curled into a ball on the bed and cried into the night. That night he would cry more than he had since Fred's funeral. He would cry himself to sleep while Hermione was at Ginny and Harry's home, crying into Ginny's lap as the calm fiery haired girl stroked her hair and hummed calming melodies.

Although Hermione knew she had done the right thing it killed her to know she had caused Ron so much hurt. She hated herself for not doing it sooner; things hadn't been right for months. She had held on to the relationship for too long, hoping things would improve. She had given Ron and herself false hope and she had only herself to blame for the pain they now felt. On top of all this, Hermione felt guilty for her new found affection for Snape, the attraction she felt and the feeling she got at the thought of seeing him again. She felt guilty of this because she had never felt this with Ron. If she had known how she would feel at Snape's touch she would have known long ago her relationship with Ron was a farce. She would have been able to prevent all of this heartache.

But alas it was too late! All she could do now was cry before moving on for good.


End file.
